


A symphony of disaster

by Alpha_Centuri



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: 500 words exactly, Clarinet, Fluff, M/M, Music, Wordcount: 100-500, cav and dak just being pals, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Centuri/pseuds/Alpha_Centuri
Summary: dakota's clarinet reed is broken, but there is some debate on how.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota, Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Kudos: 12





	A symphony of disaster

**Author's Note:**

> reed is probably spelled wrong a million times, but i am in no place to judge what google thinks the right spelling is.  
> this is based on a conversation i had with my dad that reminded me of cavendish and dakota. that is a very normal thing to do, yes, very normal.

Dakota had gotten bored and had started looking for things to do, he had wandered over to the piano (which could probably just be called a keyboard at the point) in which his clarinet was stood upon. It was not put away in its case, but instead resting on its stand.  
"Hey, can we go to the music store later today?" Dakota asked.  
"What would you need from there? I'm not going if it's just an excuse to get out." Cavendish said, he had made himself comfortable on the couch with a cup of tea.  
"My last reid broke." Dakota just stood next to his clarinet, as if in mourning. He had been using the same reid for about 2 months now. It felt like a thing of honor that it hadn't disintegrated or chipped.  
"Yes, it is common for people to change those," Cavendish replied, salt coating every note in his voice. "They degrade after a while if you don't."  
"Don't know, it don't look like it degraded, it looks like it got smashed." Dakota examined the instrument.  
"Well then you'll need to be more careful." Cavendish said, taking the final sip of his tea and getting up.  
"Hey! I would never let this happen to my baby." Dakota hovered his arms around the clarinet to form something that resembled a hug.  
"Alright alright," Cavendish mused, he had a smirk on his face at the calling of the other's musical instrument 'baby'. "Well then it degraded because you didn't change it out."  
"This is not what a degraded reid looks like." Dakota gestured to his clarinet, putting his full body weight into the motion, as he did sometimes when trying to prove a point.  
"Well then it broke because you weren't careful." Cavendish wasn't necessarily up for a debate on the subject, however, this was so far proving amusing.  
Dakota just started at Cavendish with utter shock. "What are you implying brit!?"  
"Look it either degraded or it broke. I don't think I'm implying anything." The pianist had stated.  
"I'm not blaming you for this." The clarinetist made clear.  
"I never said you were."  
"You're arguing with me like you think I am."  
"Look," this had turned from an amusing detective story to an argument and Cavendish was not having it. "Let's just head to the music store and forget about all of this."  
"GHOSTS!" Dakota managed to yell before heading out the door.

15 minutes earlier

Cavendish decided to play the toon that Dakota was humming earlier that day, Dakota had taken a nap, but he could sleep through anything, so Cavendish thought he wouldn't mind some music.  
As Cavendish finished playing the song, priding himself on his ability to play an unfamiliar toon by ear, he got up, knocking over vinnie's clarinet.  
"Oh no!" He muttered, picking the instrument up and setting it back on its stand.  
Dakota started to wake up. Cavendish quickly grabbed his tea, sat down, and tried to look as relaxed as possible.


End file.
